In a typical drapery rod installation the drapery rod consists of an elongated substantially cylindrical pole that is supported at or near its ends by brackets. Depending upon the type of drapery, the desired aesthetic look, the structure to which the rod is to be mounted, and other factors, different types of brackets are used to mount the rod in different installations. For example, the brackets may be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall (wall mount), to a horizontal surface such as a ceiling (ceiling mount) or to the inside of a surface such as a window casement (inside mount) where each mounting arrangement requires a different type of bracket having a structure particularly suited for the type of installation.
The necessity of providing different mounting brackets can make the sale and installation of drapery rods unduly complicated and expensive. Manufacturers and retailers are required to stock different types of brackets and customers are required to purchase the type of bracket particularly suited for the type of installation. For do-it-yourself installations, the customer often is uncertain of the type of bracket that is required for the particular installation at the time of purchase leading to frustration and wasted time and effort. Moreover, drapery rods and brackets may be sold as kits where the rod and brackets are sold together complicating both the purchase decision of the customer and inventory and supply issues for the manufacturer and retailer.
Thus an improved drapery rod bracket is desired.